Perfect
by Sabaku no Keiko
Summary: here's my first SMacked one-shot for Valentine's Day xD hope you like it.


**A/N: this is my first one-shot so don't be so cruel if it's not good enough... XD**

* * *

„Hey Mac! Any plans tonight?" Sheldon asked as he headed into his boss's office. He had a case file in his right hand and opened the door with the other.

Mac looked up and shook his head he didn't even knew what today's date was. As he frowned, his friend and co-worker gave him a surprised look.

"Do you even know, which day today is?"

He shook his head once again, trying to remember. He had a talk with Stella about it yesterday, but he couldn't recognize what was so special about.

"Er… no, Sheldon. I don't know. Can you give me a hint?"

"Oh. My. God." Sheldon said.

Suddenly Danny entered the room, looking curious in the faces of his friends. He wanted to know what was going on too.

"Hey, Sheldon, Mac. What did I miss?"

"Mac doesn't know which date today is." Sheldon explained breathless.

Danny's face dropped in a disbelieving look.

"Oh. My. Goodness." He said.

"That's what I was talking about earlier."

"So…" Mac interrupted. "Can anyone tell me the date now, please? I'm going crazy if you guys don't talk to me right now."

"It's the 14th."

Mac stood up, put his hands on his hips and raised an eyebrow. He didn't understand what they wanted from him.

"And that means?"

"Oh god. Mac. Just put a single thought on it." Danny said with a sad, but amused face.

"Er… Oh. Ooooh. Now I understand. Dammit!" Mac cursed. He hit his head with his hand. "Oh man! Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

The men just shrugged and decided to leave their boss alone to think about the present he would give the woman he loved. Well, even if both said they were "just friends".

Stella walked in just when they left.

"Don't curse, Mac. That's not nice, you know." She smiled.

Both laughed and she came over, sitting down across his desk. She had a file in her hands, too.

"So… are you going out with someone tonight?"

"No. Why should I? I have got to much paper work from Sinclair today."

"Oh… well then…"

Now Mac noticed how she was dressed. She had her hair pinned up high, her beautiful body in a knee-long, green dress which matched perfectly to her emerald eyes.

"And you?"

"What do you mean, Mac?"

"Are you going out tonight?"

"Well… I… actually yes, but the man turned me down."

Mac frowned. He didn't like it when men treated her like this. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

Suddenly he caught a thought, spinning around in his mind. What if…? Yes, that would be great.

"Hey, do you mind coming over to my office at… let's say… 7:30 p.m. ?"

She gave him a curious look then shrugged and nodded.

"Okay… so then… here you got the results for the DNA of the victim."

*****Later that day*****

Mac smiled as he put on Stella's favourite tie, the dark gray with black stripes. He had arranged something unforgettable for her, hoping she would like it.

He was excited because there wasn't much time now to complete his mission. As someone knocked on the door he looked up.

"Hey Stel." He greeted her as she came in.

"Hey McKenna."

"Oh please. Not today, okay?"

She gave him a sheepish smile, then went over to him and touched his arm.

"So… where are we going?"

"You'll see. Trust me. It will be very nice."

They went out the office, heading for the elevators hand in hand. As they reached it, they heard several voices mumble and looked around.

When they saw the male members off the team exchanging wishful glances, they chuckled and then turned around to go down into the hall.

As Mac took his car to get them to the special place, she leaned over and laid her head on his shoulder.

Stella was excited where they were going to. Finally, as they arrived, Mac said:

"Close your eyes and trust me. I will lead you somewhere special."

"But Mac…"

"That wasn't a offer, but an order, Stel." He said softly, kissing her neck as he lead her to a piece of wonderful grass.

"Now, open your eyes again."

As she looked up, there was a beautiful sunset glooming over the water. Everything was orange and yellow and red and was blinking. It was so gorgeous. As Stella mentioned that to Mac, he smiled.

"But not as gorgeous as you."

He blushed a bit, but she laid her hand on his cheek, causing him to look her in her emerald eyes, which were now glistening from the light. She smiled sweetly at him.

He looked down on the ground first, afraid of what to say. The moment was so beautiful that he didn't want to destroy this.

Stella had the same thoughts. What could she say? Thank you for bringing me here and save my day? It was hopeless for her.

Mac had looked up again, noticing the glance of her. He then made a choice. A choice which would change his life in so many ways. And hers too. For sure.

He kissed her passionately, laying his arms around her waist, pulling her near to his body. Stella was first surprised, then kissed him, too.

The kiss was full of passion and it grew even deeper. They didn't want to brake apart to breathe.

If you stood a few metres away, you could only see the silhouette of a couple kissing, the sun behind and the Statue of Liberty beside them.

"I love you, Mac."

"I love you, too, Stella."

* * *

**A/N: Happy Valentine's Day to all of you! feel free to review after all xD**


End file.
